The Scarlet Flower
by dragonlore266
Summary: Kevin has always wanted to be a captain of his own dragon but the journey to being a handler is a tough one. But when he gets his chance he gets more then what he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The smoke nearly chocked Kevin as he jumped from the safety of the belly-netting and onto the burning building he was joined by five other cadets who quickly ran into position two of them were helping people who managed to get out and onto the roof, the rest of the midwingmen had joined them and were shouting towards the dragons above. Two Yellow Reapers were circling from above at the burning building waiting to land and drop off their crews.

Kevin wiped sweat off his head and looked over the edge of the roof and looked bellow at the gathering crowd of people bellow. Police officers were keeping everyone back from the burning building as fire fighters rushed into the torching building. Kevin shook his head and returned back to his team who was suiting up.

He sighed it had been normal day he and the others were at the Wiring Spring Covert in New York City. He was under the command of Captain Aimee who rode a Yellow Reaper named Brinsop who was quite a young experienced dragon in rescue missions and in patrolling as well. He and two other Yellow Reapers were napping peacefully in the courtyard; the covert was built outside of the city a good few hours away so not to scar people or the dragons who hated the noise and the smells of the city.

He couldn't really blame them himself born in the Georgia he was a country boy who loved the fresh air and not the hustle and bustle of city life. They had arrived late in the night on a long flight from Massachusetts to help out the Covert her which was in need of dragon hands to help in more patrolling of the skies. Dragons now a days were used not just in war but also in rescues from fires or natural disasters and anything else that they might be useful for.

Kevin sneezed as he caught the chill of the morning, "Catching a cold are we?'' Aimee kidded handing him a tissue to wipe his nose which was starting to drip. He nodded his head "Thank you, I'm still getting use to this cold business.'' He joked and she smiled at him and pushed her brown hair back it was tied in a ponytail and a few strands had gotten lose. She was a good captain and she had served the American Corps for two years on Brinsop, she was only 25 but talked like a women ahead of her years.

" You'll get used to it will be off soon enough we've been given orders to patrol here for three weeks before we will be allowed to go back home for a good rest up before we are shipped off again.'' And she patted his back and walked off to check on Brinsop who was sleeping soundly after eating two cows. Kevin watched as the Reaper lifted his head to nuzzle Aimee and he couldn't help but feel envy at the pair. It was quite difficult to get a dragon of your own, you had to have served for a certain amount of years and even then you had to prove your worth which could only be down in action or in battle.

Kevin had joined the Corps soon after he had graduated high school he had been assigned to Captain Aimee and had served under her for half a year. It would be a long time before he could ever be considered a dragon of his own and even if he did he would probably be assigned to a courier dragon because of his small body size. Courier dragons were important still even with the invention of the airplane, telephone and computer making communication faster, but wasn't as dependable as a dragon.

Kevin sneezed again and head back inside to escape the cold, he went straight for the cafeteria he wasn't hungry but still the smell of food was enticing even to someone with a full stomach. He picked up a tray and went down the line picking up a bowl of oatmeal and an apple with a large cup of coffee heavy with cream and sugar.

Taking a seat he started on his meal, the cafeteria was full of officers and captains, spotted a few of the other cadets eating together. He didn't wish to join them he was quiet and a loner who was quit alright on his own but it did get kinda of lonely. "Oh, well no use it mopping about what is.'' He said to himself and took a long sip of his coffee that's when the alarm was sounded.

He jumped nearly spilling his coffee on himself the alarm sounded again the noise irritating to the ear, the red light of alarm flashed and everyone rushed out into the courtyards. The dragons were up and were getting rigged for flight, Kevin and the other cadets pulled out the chainmail and rigged it to Brinsop who was waiting patiently for them to be finished. Kevin clicking the last link to the harness jumped down and gave him the all clear.

The Reaper shook himself checking to make sure everything was firmly secure "All lies well.'' He announced and everyone climbed aboard Kevin and the other cadets crawled into the belly-netting and secured themselves.

Aimee had appeared and took her position at the base Brinsop's neck and they quickly took off getting into flight position with the other Yellow Reapers flanking him. Kevin and the others looked about each other one of them cadet Nickolas a blond haired boy asked him "Do you know what's going on what's the emergency?'' he asked and Kevin shook his head " Don't know?'' he said just as the speaker attached to the harness so Aimee could speak to them bellow beeped, " Sorry for the scar everyone but there has been an attack on one of the twin towers in the Trade Center and we are needed to help get anyone trapped inside out.'' She announced and the speaker turned off, everyone went wide eyed and opened mouth.

An attack on one of the towers impossible, Kevin had seen the towers while on a trip with his family and they were monstrous they looked indestructible from his point of view.

As they flew over the city it was indeed true, they were welcomed by the sounds of fire trucks and cop cars from bellow the city echoed with their alarm. The dragons were startled by the noise and some mostly the Yellow Reapers were set to a panic but Brinsop snapped at them "Stay in formation you fools we must be at are best.'' And they all settled back into position under his steady gaze. They flew straight towards the scene and it was chaotic people could be heard screaming and shouting from bellow and above coming from the tower, which was smoking from its side the dragons quickly dropped down and into the street bellow a road had been clear for the dragons to land in and immediately the men dropped and rushed in to help the firemen who were going in. Only Kevin and the cadets and a few of the midwingmen stayed under Aimee's orders.

Kevin was shaking nervously this would be his first time at some real action and he prayed he live to see through it. Soon Brinsop was in the air and the speaker came on. " Cadets prepare to launch onto the roof you are to help evacuate people on the top floors of the building the firemen are having a tough time reaching it and people are trapped up there.'' She ordered and the speaker went silent.

No one moved they were all frozen, Kevin to felt the fear but this is what he trained for and those people needed help. "Alright everyone prepare for launch and he unclipped his harness from the chainmail and climbed his way to the edge of the belly-netting the others followed him still scarred stiff.

He couldn't blame them they were risking their lives in this mission but it was no more a risk than the others were doing. He peered over the netting Brinsop and the other Reapers had broken away from the rest of the flight and took off towards the building's roof smoke covered the air as they climbed higher up and Kevin gasped when he saw a man jump out of the window on fire. He looked away and felt himself get sick the others felt the same way but they stayed in position.

Then Brinsop landed and Kevin and the others jumped down and set to work some of the workers from the building were on the roof coughing and covered in soot the two of the cadets were helping them into the belly-netting. Aimee had dropped down and was giving out orders on what to do as Kevin and the others got suited up to fight the fire they wore the same type of fabric as the firemen did and wore masks as well. Putting his mask on and making sure everyone was secure he checked on Aimee who was already taking Brinsop away he had all the workers in his netting and was slowly heading bellow where they would be taken care of so he could return for a second trip.

Midwingmen Christopher was in charge and he checked to make sure everyone was ready especially the cadets. "Alright move out everyone this is a recuse look for anyone who might be trapped and help them to safety we will lead them back onto the roof. Cadets Michal and Stephen stay here and help the workers we send up.'' He said and they obeyed a little relieved but still disappointed in not seeing any of the real action.

Kevin didn't envy them and he followed Christopher inside and into the chaos, smoke blinded the whole inside of the building the sounds of people screaming and the sounds of things falling out the window or jumping could be heard. Kevin blocked it out and stayed focused he and the other cadets set to work dropping glow sticks onto the floor to light the way for people they sent up, stabbing the glows into the carpet the marked their path as the adventured on.

Kevin spotted a women and a man running up the stair coughing furiously. Kevin rushed to them and guided them away the elderly women grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly "Bless you. Oh, God bless you.'' She repeated as he led her and the man towards the glows they followed them out into the fresh air and Kevin returned to help the others.

They'd managed to find sixty more people in total that were trapped but the closer they got to the crash sight the harder it got to reach them. Kevin and the others were yelling for anyone who was trapped to let them know where they are. Kevin followed by Cadet Chris was running up and down between desks looking for people. He spotted two men one lying dead the other unconscious Kevin shouted for help since he couldn't carry the man alone and two midwingmen came to their aid they took the dead man's body as well out of respect and headed back to make the long trek back up to the roof.

Kevin wasn't quite sure exactly what floor they were on but they must have been quite far down at least. Then that's when something scarred the fear out of every, glimpsing just from the window they could see another plane flying in close towards the other tower in a fast speed Kevin and the others gasped as a Yellow Reaper flung herself towards the plane in an attempt to stop it but she was to late instead both she and the plane collided and crashed into the building the dragon was knocked completely out of the building from the other side glass and desks and few workers followed her as she fell below.

Two Grand Chevaliers flying sideways between the buildings so their wings wouldn't smash against the tight built buildings spotted her and supported her broken body and lowered her bellow. Other dragons Yellow Reapers and a few Greylings were grabbing people in midair as fast as they could before they hit below.

Kevin's view was blurred as the smoke covered the window again and they continued down they went further and further down until the came to twenty people all trapped behind a fallen wall the men set to work trying to clear it away. Kevin and the cadets scatter staying close together as they checked for anyone else they found five workers lost and confused and lead them away to safety. Just as the men managed to make an opening in the wall and the people rushed in with a dark cloud of smoke following them. They leaded them away as fast as they could telling them to fallow the glow sticks to the roof, Christopher was looking for anyone else and presumed the floor clear and that's when they heard the loud crash and then half the ceiling fell crushing Christopher and two other wingmen as well.

Kevin and the cadets stood their shocked and fear slipped into them they had lost their leader. Kevin yelled to see if anyone was still alive but there was no answer, he knew there wouldn't be. It was too dangerous to go any further and even if they wanted to they couldn't reach the other floors. " Fall back everyone!'' he roared as the ceiling began to crack again and they all rushed out there was a loud yelp as Kevin turned he spotted Chris on the ground he'd been hit by a stray piece of the ceiling and he was out cold.

Kevin lifted him up and dragged him up the steps the others were to scarred to help and the wingmen weren't much help either too much in panic and grief with fear mixed in as well. "Keep going!'' he shouted as he dragged himself and Chris up the steps. The people they had rescued before where still running up the steps when they heard the cricking sound and Kevin felt the building start to lean. "It's coming down. Run for it fast!'' He shouted and they all rushed up the steps Kevin still dragging Chris.

The cricking sound was getting louder and louder and they still had a ways to go, he was afraid they wouldn't make it. He picked up his pace trying his best to get Chris up but his strength was failing him and he was falling behind the group. Chris then started to make a weird groaning noise and he laid him down Chris mask was covered in dirt and soot and he coughed into his mask " Kevin is that you?'' he asked weakly. " Yes it's Me.'' he said Chris groaned "My head hurts.'' And he tried to get up Kevin giving him a hand "Come on we got to go this building is coming down.''

Chris didn't need any urging and quickly they started to catch up and the cricking noise got louder and louder. "Hurry.'' Kevin urged and half pushed and half threw Chris onto the roof. Two Yellow Reapers were on the roof collecting as many people as they could, but they were soon too heavy burdened to carry anymore and soon took off again. Kevin and the others waited as another Yellow Reaper appeared and landed quickly and everyone else was piled into her belly-netting Kevin and Chris were about to board when suddenly the building tilted and the Reaper in panic leaped into the air leaving them on the smoky roof as the building sank in on itself and he and Chris clung to each other desperately.

Kevin knew this was the end until he felt himself being lifted up both he and Chris he looked up to see Brinsop holding them in his talons smoke dulling out his yellow coloring as he flew away and headed towards safety Kevin looked back and felt a tear fall down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

8 years later …

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.'' Kevin's mother repeated the rest of his family following her lead. He felt very out of place with them all surrounding him, but it was to be expected on his big day. He was turning twenty-six today and as always on his birthday his mother over did it and nearly embarrassed him with her cuddling she had invited the whole family and the neighbors as well. But he wouldn't have it any other way, his mother had the whole house basically wrapped in streamers and balloons covered the ceiling in bright reds, blues and greens.

His father was smiling a beer in his hand laughed at his wife as she fussed over Kevin who was trying to pass the plates around so everyone could have a slice of cake which took up most of the table. "Don't worry yourself with that I'll take care of it this is your day.'' She said taking the stack of plates from him and pacing the rest out. He sighed there was no arguing with her and true to her word his mother had the plates all passed out and was cutting the large vanilla cake she backed covered in a nice white frosting. She cut him a large slice knowing his sweet tooth she continued to cut the cake and he slowly slipped away into the living room to eat.

His cousin Captain Emily joined him, both he and his cousin were the only ones in the family in the Corps the others thinking the service to ghastly for their liking. Emily had been made a captain a few months ago she was only fifteen when she had run away from her abusive father who after losing his wife became a drunken monster and a very big potato who did absolutely nothing with his life.

Emily had run first to her their uncles who sent her back to him since they wouldn't have anything to do with her since her father cheated them out of a business deal and would have nothing to do with him since. Then she ran away again and straight to the Corps who quickly took her in of course they had to check with the family since the law under the Dragon Enrollment Act was that no individual under the age of 18 could join the corps without a parent or guardians consent and if neither could be found and no other family could be located then the individual was allowed to stay.

Kevin's parents had gained custody of her and had tried to persuade her to come home and since her father was in jail for who knows what he could never hurt her again. But she wouldn't have it she was fifteen and was well in the service and had made it clear that she was staying and they could only wish her luck.

It was then that she had been given a promotion after she had help in a flood search and rescue operation, she had saved two men from drowning when she had spotted them holding onto a fallen tree she was the only one close enough to reach them she had taken a deadly plunge from a roof top to secure a rope to them and have them all hauled out by a Alaman from above.

Her daring rescue had given her the greatest award the chance at a dragon egg, they had a young Winchester ready for her and she immediately accepted it and had gotten Charlie not three months after her sixteenth birthday.

She smiled at him "Well how does it feel to be the big hero of the day?'' she said as she ate her cake, he was half way done with his. " It doesn't seem any different than last year.'' And she rolled her eyes "I'm not talking about the party, although I must say Aunt Elsie has out done herself again. But I was speaking of the fire at Largo I understand you helped rescue five kids.'' She said sipping her coke before setting it down on the table on the coaster since his mother hated rings on the table. "Oh, that I was only doing my job as everyone else.'' He simply said finishing his plate there had been a small fire nothing really big at an office building and his flight was called in to help in rescue and help put on the flames from above Kevin had lead a rescue team to help some trapped children in the playroom of the building it was all done quickly with no one injured or hurt. "I'd say you might have made a good impression on the Admiral.'' She added and then stood up "I must check on Charlie I'm sure he would like a small slice of cake.'' She said and he stood up as well and followed her outside into the warm sea air.

The house was right next to the beach but had a large field which could fit at least three other dragons, Charlie the Winchester was sleeping soundly in the field and lifted his head and nearly tripped himself under his own wing trying to get at Emily who laughed " Clumsy thing.'' And helped him get his barring's "I'm sorry I was sure I had it pinned to my back. Oh well, what is that sweet smell?'' he asked tilting his head towards Kevin who was holding a large slice of cake for him. He offered it to Charlie who in one fierce chop had the whole slice in his mouth and swallowing it in one gulp icing covering his nose and mouth which he quickly licked off.

"Oh that is good I like it very much may I have some more?'' he asked and Emily offered him the piece she had laid on the grass and he took his time eating it taking his time to lick the icing before finishing the rest. Charlie was a funny little dragon he was only three months old and was still growing his wings were still darkening to a dark purple but he was greatly proportioned although he was a bit clumsily and was to curious at times and when he wasn't poking his nose into something he was sleeping.. " Are we going back to the Covert soon I must tell Brinsop and the others about this I'm sure he's never tasted cake before.'' Emily patted his side "Not yet will be staying the night and I'm sure Brinsop can wait to learn about your discovery.'' She scratched his chin as he huffed "Oh alright well I'm still tired.'' He said and curled up again and yawned showing off his dagger like teeth that could easily slices through him if he wanted to. "Rest then love, ill check on you in the morning.'' And she kissed his nose and he rumbled happily before shutting his golden eyes and drifted back to sleep.

They watched him sleep and then turned to look at the ocean the night breeze welcoming, "Are you not happy with your promotion?'' Emily asked meaning his promotion to first lieutenant on Brinsop a few months ago.''

He didn't answer right away he was indeed happy with his promotion and the other awards he had received over the nine years he'd been in the service, he was quite stocked in the bank and had many things going for him after the Twin Tower attack both He and Chris who he'd saved were promoted to wingmen and then were put on the waiting list for dragon eggs so they were told.

He had of course brought the subject up many times to Captain Aimee who never heard anything but told him to keep his chin up and just keep waiting. But how long did she expect him to wait, he sighed "I am of course but I feel no closer to a dragon egg of my own then I did before.'' He said finally getting the weight off his chest. He had tried to stay away from the subject since he was envies of Emily who was already a Captain and hire then rank then him despite her age. But she was the only one around that was suitable for Charlie's egg at the time.

"Your chance will come soon cuz.'' She said and patted him on the back he smiled "Thanks I needed that.'' They both laughed and looked at the calming sea.

"Kevin phone call for you!'' Elise shouted from the kitchen, Kevin and Emily were watching TV. , in the living room he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, Elise was holding his corps cellphone and special designed phone made for the corps making it easier to communicate on dragon back, his was black and red with a dragon in flight as his cover. She handed it to him a returned to cleaning the dishes. Putting his ear to the phone he gave a quick "Hello?'' and he was answered by an older man's voice "Hello is this Kevin Heart I'm speaking too?'' he asked and Kevin replied "Yes it is how may I help you sir?'' and the man laughed "Well lad this is Admiral Omar of the Keys Covert. And I would like to talk to you about something important. I know this is your two week leave and I hate to interrupt it but it's dreadfully important.'' He said and Kevin pondered "What could he want with me?'' he asked himself then shook his head once he'd gotten through to himself that he hadn't done anything wrong " Yes of course sir as it turns out I'm coming back tomorrow, I was only visiting family.'' He said and the Admiral chuckled " No need to explain yourself tomorrow morning is just fine good night and Happy Birthday.'' And he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They arrived at Dragon Guardian sanctuary later in the afternoon, Charlie was panting heavily he'd over exerted himself trying to race here. Emily slid down his shoulder and hugged his head when they'd landed in the landing field "You silly thing I'm so proud of you.'' And she kissed his muzzle affectionately, "I'm so thirsty may I have some water.'' As he said so three men appeared caring a large tube full of clear fresh water which Charlie quickly chugged down and Emily thanked the men who nodded their heads, they were of the Seminole tribe which worked with the Corps. The tallest of the men shook Kevin's hand when he'd offered it to him, "We've come from Key Covert I've been assigned to a dragon egg here.'' He said handing the man a sheet of paper with his orders.

The man looked it over and nodded his head "Yes we've received a message that you'd arrive soon.'' And he said something in his native tongue which Kevin could only catch a few words from. The two other men nodded their heads and went off and the man turned back to Kevin, "My name is Apenimon I'm one of the care takers here, come with me and will talk of the egg and get your dragon something to eat.'' He said looking at Emily who was patting Charlie who'd finished his drink and was looking around anxiously and then turned to Apenimon and spoke a few words in the native language which was no surprise since he was hatched here and probably learned the language from the shell like all dragons did.

Apenimon smiled and said in English so they could all understand " Mother and Father dragon are in the western side of land training new hatchlings that wouldn't go into harness.'' He said and Charlie sighed looking towards Emily who nodded her head "Go love and be quick about it though.'' He rumbled happily rubbing his smooth muzzle against her cheek and took flight heading west of the sanctuary.

Apenimon lead them down a dusty trail and all around them both American and native men and women were busily working some fixing fences others were herding cows and other livestock that fed the dragons into pens. Kevin then spotted a team of horses pulling a wagon filled with hay and in the hay he caught the glimpse of dragon eggs freshly laid and collected. Apenimon saw his gaze "The dragons are producing a lot of eggs this year it is because it is so warm. It's gotten to the point where we can't find all the eggs in time, most of the dragons give use the eggs but others mostly those that are feral hide them from us it's some sort of game they like to play.'' He said and stopped near a large lake side where a large group of dragons of different breeds were frolicking in the water splashing about like hatchlings.

"Dragons here are well kept and are good teachers to the young.'' Apenimon said Kevin nodded his head and smiled as the dragons played. "My people are a proud group and have worked with dragons for generations.'' He said proudly and then added "But we still have much to learn from them.'' And Kevin could only agree to that and Apenimon lead them onward.

When they finally arrived at the main station of the sanctuary they had seen many dragons snoozing and lazing about and some training youngsters who went feral. Apenimon lead them to a large cottage built building, "This is where the Chief Alo is he runs the sanctuary he will see you now.'' And he quickly nodded to them and went on his way, Emily who had remained quite the whole time said finally "Well go on its hot out here.'' She said wiping some sweat of her head with her bandana around her neck, heat had increased of the course of the afternoon and already Kevin and Emily had stripped themselves of the riding jackets and walked into the building.

Chief Alo was there at a desk petting a large black dog that barked at them furiously, "Hush Chogan.'' He ordered sternly and the dog went quit and laid back down his eyes still focused on them, Alo got up and scratched his bold head " Sorry , Chogan doesn't like strangers.'' And he shook Kevin and Emily's hand and offered them a seat. "Would you like some water its cold and will refresh you.'' He passed them both a cup of cold water which helped cool them down.

"I'm glad to see you again Emily. How is Charlie fairing I'd love to see him.'' He said happily and Emily smiled "He's fine Alo his eating everything in sight but is still curious as ever despite his clumsiness.'' And they both laughed sharing in the private joke; Kevin had forgotten that Emily had been here before for Charlie's hatching which got him back to the errand at hand. "Sir not to seem rude but may we discuss the egg I was assigned to please.'' In a little impassionate tone which Alo had caught and chuckled to himself humorously "Yes, yes I understand your urgency as are we to see the egg in safe hands. Admiral Omar has sent me an email of your record and it is quite impressive I must say you've down quite a lot.'' He scratched his head and whistled for Chogan who welcomed the ear scratched offered him.

"The egg you've been assigned to is one of the Chinese eggs we traded with a few months ago I'm sure your aware of the trade.'' He said filling his cup again with water offering the same to Emily who gladly excepted after draining hers. Kevin nodded, he knew of the trade the United States Corps had finally after months of debate had finally talked the Chinese into trading some of their eggs with there's of course they wouldn't let them have any of their Imperials or Celestials which they understood was out of the question.

But agreed to send some of their fighting breeds to start the trade they agreed to three eggs each to test if the dragons would fair there before they sent out, more precious breeds and in return the U.S.A corps sent two of the Native American tribes eggs off as well as one of there's a n Ironwing egg he recalled.

"Well the three eggs have been put in our care since it's so warm here and we've had such a good success rate at dragons going into harness here.'' He said a little smuggle "And one of the eggs has already hatched a beautiful creature I must say. But getting to the point your egg is one of the remaining two eggs one of them is close to hatching now the other might still have a few months to go but yours I'd say a week perhaps.'' And he stood up Chogan rising as well "If you would follow me I'll take you to the nursery side of the sanctuary.'' And he stepped out into the baking sun his hat on his head and he went towards a white golf cart nearby Chogan took his usually seat in front while Kevin and Emily took the backseats.

Pulling out the park space they sped down the road causing a cloud of dusty in their wake, during the whole trip Aloe pointed out different things about the sanctuary from the large pools where the dragons drank and bathed to the other types of wildlife that shared this land with them. Emily looked quite bored with it all and stifled a yawn which he was thankful Alo didn't notice or wasn't paying attention too. Chogan then started to bark when a flock of dragons of different sizes but the same coloring flew from above. Kevin looked at them inquisitively they were a black dragon that bleed into a lighter blue coloring, the wings of the beast were pitch black except for the splashes of blue in the center of the wing they looked like a middle weight breed.

"Those are Katahdin-Ma'heen gun. Which means great mountain wolf in the Penobscot language.'' He said stopping the cart to look as the beast flew onward. He smiled and pushed the cart forward following a swirling road further and further into the grounds.

The nursery of the sanctuary was a rather large collection of clearings with large barns scattered around the barns were steaming with heat, Kevin could clearly see from the steam clouds that spewed out from the chimneys of the barns. Workers mostly women were here tending to the eggs as well as the hatchlings that went feral who were constantly under guard and watch by older dragons who surrounded the area very protectively.

Aloe parked the cart and leaped out Chogan staying close to his heels as he lead them on a tour of the grounds, " The eggs are kept in the barns which are always monitored by the women.'' He said waving at a few of the women who were shuffling out bales of hay into the barn. " The eggs are then moved into special stalls when they are close to hardening, we then begin teaching them English as well as other languages so they can be more rounded as well as give them something to do.'' he said leading them into one of the barns smaller than the others.

Sliding the barn door open a cloud of steam slipped out and covered them in sweat in seconds " Hurry inside we like to keep the doors closed.'' He said urging them inside, the heat was over bearing and Kevin felt really unconvertible, his cousin wasn't faring much better her hair already damp from being inside for only a few minutes.

Aloe didn't seem as effect though his dog was panting heavily but otherwise didn't seem to mind either, the women who were inside tending to the heating stoves that kept the barn so warm didn't seem effect either and kept busily at their work shuffling out hay and keeping to the stoves. Some were talking happily to the eggs wrapped in warm silk and cotton to keep the heat in; the eggs were in small niches in three sets of rows the larger eggs on the bottom. The women were most careful to, two eggs in particular who were housed in a small stall heavily wrapped in silk and cotton and hay in a sort of nest shape.

A dragon's breed could be determined by the color of the shell, these two were quite different in color and nothing like Kevin had seen before. One was white with a bluish-grey coloring the egg looked of fine porcelain and indeed without a doubt a Chinese breed. The other was larger and had the same porcelain look but had a reddish tint to it with a hint of gold as well, it was darker in coloring a clear sign that it would hatch soon. Aloe stepped closer to the egg an smiled at the women who was reading a few parts of English from a book to the eggs, she smiled at them all and looked back at the egg as Aloe rubbed his hand against it, Chogan gave the eggs a sniff but then snorted and went to one of the women who gave him a playful pat.

Aloe patted the egg " This my friend is a Sháo-Lung in English it is Scarlet Flower, the best of their fighting dragon breeds they love to fight and that is good but they need a good hand to manage them.'' Then he pointed to Kevin who looked at him wide eyed " This is your charge now we will move the egg tonight to a solitary stall so you may bound to each other.'' He said and the women looked at Kevin her eyes shining "You will take care of little one yes?'' she asked looking back at the egg then at him again. " Yes of course I will.'' He said with pride he would take care of it, he would do all he could for it.

The women seemed pleased with him and closed her book and quickly got the women ready to move the egg. Aloe patted the egg and then lead them back outside, the sun was setting and Emily sighed "Oh dear will be in trouble for this.'' She said putting on her riding jacket she was supposed to be out on her training route hours ago but had fallen behind on the time, " Who knows where that silly Charlie has gone off to by know.'' and she zipped up her jacket.

Luckily for her Charlie was back at the main station eating a sheep greedily two other Winchesters were with him large then him in size. Emily ran to him as he finished his meal and greeted the two Winchester happily these were Charlie's parents. His dam Aiyana was taller than her mate Honovi who was more bulker and had a muscular build to him, they were quiet happy to see Emily who was answering all there questions about Charlie showing they still carried about his health unlike dragons who normal didn't show parental bounding since a dragon was born ready to defend itself .

Emily answered all their question as best she could before finally saying "I'm sorry to say we must be off were far late on our training route and will be in grave trouble if were even later.'' She said and bowed and looked at Charlie who was finishing his meal and licking his chops, " If your quit done stuffing yourself you'd better clean up and hurry were way late.'' Charlie started licking his talons clean like a cat and then belched loudly the smell of dead sheep making them all cough well the humans anyway. Aiyana and Honovi chuckled at their hatchlings manners "You will have to learn manors soon.'' Aiyana said and nudged Charlie affectionately and rumbled "Off you go then don't keep your captain waiting.'' And she backed away so he could take flight.

Emily shook Kevin's hand "When I see you next time you'll be a captain.'' She said with pride looking at her dragon who was sitting on his haunches waiting patiently then said "You tell me to hurry up, but you're taking longer than I. So obviously were not so late as you say if you can chatter on and on.'' He said in a good point and Emily snorted "Alright you smart aleck.'' She said and said her goodbyes to Aloe and the dragons and climbed onto his back. And with a final wave they took off and vanished into the fading light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days after Kevin arrived at Dragon Guardian and he was busying himself with talking to the egg in English and a little Spanish which he thought could come in handy. He also helped around the sanctuary helping the herders round up the livestock for feeding as well as helping in the nursery the women were quite happy to have him around since he wasn't rude like some other captains had been and spoke there language which he quickly picked up a little of during his stay here.

But most of the time he was with the egg which was turning a deeper and deeper red by the day, it was around the fourth day that Kevin was called away to help herd some stray animals back into their pens. He'd been double checking one of the trails where they'd collected the last of the lot when a man came his horse galloping at top speed his face was lite up and was shouting "The egg is hatching the egg is hatching you must hurry!'' he said and turned his steed around Kevin hot on his heels urging his beast onward. His hands were sweating and he felt his pulse rise his moment had come he'd get his chance, he broke the horse into a trot as they arrived at the barns he jumped down and rushed inside to see a women already there she and two other workers had brought in a large tube of meat freshly slaughtered.

"Thank you.'' He said and got on his knees to look at the egg already thin cracks were showing as the hatchling struggled to free itself. The women spoke "We will leave you know.'' and she backed away the others following after her and she shut the door leaving him alone with the egg which was shaking violently cracks appearing from all over.

Then one piece of the shell popped off and then Kevin could hear aloud hissing sound coming from inside. The rest of the shell soon flaked away and then two large crimson wings with a golden tint at the edge, popped out sending specks of shell flying everywhere some hitting Kevin who covered his face with his arm so the shell shards stuck onto his arm, the dragonet gave a finally shake and soon all the shell fell away leaving a wet and damp crimson dragonet laying in the hay.

Kevin couldn't believe it as the hatchling got onto its feet it was a beautiful creature it was a crimson red with golden tinted horns and talons. It had a many horned head giving it a ferocious look, with a yellow crest went from its head all the way down its spine. It was no bigger than a dog but was still dangerous, as it yawned showing its two rows of teeth and four curving fangs that added to its ferocious outlook it looked at him and then shook itself out " That's much better it was getting quite dull in there.'' She said scratching away at strands of hay that stuck to her still slimy hide. He could tell it was female for the way of her tone that was loud but was also tame and feminine.

Kevin stared still shocked at the creature before him and said "Hello my name is Kevin Heart.'' He said showing her the harness, "I'm sure you're hungry after all that work.'' And she looked at him and sniffed at the harness "Oh, yes the harnessing I see know almost forgot that.'' Then she looked up at him and sticking out her pink forked tongue to taste his scent and looked him up and down. "You are a high officer no?'' she asked poking him with her nose and then lifting a talon to tap at his chest while standing on her hind legs.

"Yes I'm a first lieutenant and if you'd like I could give you a name and see to it that your fed.'' He said stilling trying to stay focused on the harnessing. She perked up at the thought of food and said "Well if you'd like to try and give me a name you may. But I've gotten my own list of names that I've been pondering in that dratted shell.'' And she slammed her tail on the remaining pieces of egg shattering them. Kevin looked at her with humor in his eye this was indeed a feisty little beast and needed a name that represented such.

He went over the list in his head but none of the names fit this feisty beast, he finally thought of one and worked it over in his head he then looked at the creature who was eyeing the tub of meat hungrily, "Fajra.'' He said and she looked back at him and pondered the name "It has a nice tone but what does it mean?'' she asked, "It means fiery and you certainly are a feisty little creature.'' And she seemed to shine at his praise and she roared joyfully "Well then I expect the name and you may harness me.'' and she allowed him to put the harness on.

"Now may I eat I'm very hungry and that meat is very enticing.'' She said and he patted her lovingly "Yes of course help yourself.'' And she stuck her head into the tube taking out large chunks of meat and swallowing them whole, blood darkening her neck as she fed. Kevin watched her eat and smiled at his beauty. "I'm a captain finally.'' He said and watched as Fajra attempted to swallow a chunk far too big for her mouth. "For God's sake chew your food.'' He ordered stopping her from nearly choking herself, and she dropped the chunk into the tub and started to chew at it with a hint of distain. "Yes I can see you'll be quit a handful.'' And laughed as Fajra attempted to swallow another large chunk.

After her meal Fajra had dozed off into a deep sleep her head in his lap he was petting her gently her hide now dry was shining in health after a good meal. He had to wipe her clean with some of the hay as best he could and some of the blood still shown on her scales and stained his pants but he didn't care and he continued to pet her.

Three hours later a woman came in to check on them, it was the same women who'd been reading to Fajra's egg. She was smiling happily at him and said quietly "What a beauty she is?'' and she stepped in quietly caring a tray of food for him and sat it down on a barrel nearby. And looked lovingly at the creature bellow "Yes she is isn't she and I must thank you for taking care of her. I'm sure it was difficult for you to see her egg go.'' He said knowing it would be for him to see eggs constantly taken and knowing that you'd never have a chance at one.

But the women smiled " No it's not easy I see all the eggs at my charge as my children and I see each and every one of them go off when they hatch and it makes me feel like a mother watching her children go off into the world.'' And she sighed "Yes it brings me to tears and any matter I'm always kept busy with new eggs and there's still the other egg remaining.'' and she turned to leave, Kevin watched her go before asking "What is your name? I'm afraid I'd forgotten to ask.'' And she smiled at him "My name is Anna it means mother.'' And with that she left him and he smiled "What a fitting name.'' he said and looked at the still sleeping beast at his side.

Early the next morning Fajra was up and ready for her breakfast a fresh sheep was slaughtered and offered to her she ate greedily and messily often getting blood spattered all over him to the point where he shifted his uniform for some scrubs he'd been wearing while working on the sanctuary. She'd grown over night and would continue to grow for another four months. As she finished the last of the sheep she began to explore the barn poking and prodding into everything. "Now don't go and get your head stuck.'' Kevin warned as she began to sniff at an old pale on a hook. She snorted "I will not get stuck.'' And continued to stick her nose in until she had her whole head in and then it did, she had gotten stuck and was shaking her head from side to side in an attempt to shake it off.

Kevin burst out laughing at the display and Fajra hissed "It is no laughing matter.'' Her vice muffled by the bucket and continued to shake her head. "Oh, here let me help.'' And he grabbed the bucket and pulled and with a loud pop! She was free and shook her head vigorously, "That wasn't polite at all and now I'm hungry again.'' She said and Kevin had called for another sheep which she ate happily before settling back down to sleep.

That was the routine for the next few days; Kevin took Fajra out for short walks around after her meals to get her some fresh air and to socialize her with other dragons. Who found her very odd looking she was Chinese breed so she was breed for grace and pose, her tail didn't drag along the ground but whipped about in the air. And she was a lot smarter, while feeding a dragonet was the first part of the job for a captain the next was in its education, she needed to learn the flag signals. Which Kevin was rather surprise about how quick she learned them, she would quickly get bored and would chase after other dragons often old dragons who were teaching a lesson and she would stand there and listen to their lectures. Kevin had no problem with this since it kept her busy and entertained from trouble.

Three weeks had past and in that time Fajra had grown too big for the barn stall and then the barn itself and had to sleep outside. She wasn't very pleased at all with her new accommodations she'd been moved away from the sanctuary and into a clearing near the main station. One night when Kevin was wishing her a goodnight after her dinner, "It's awfully lonely out here all by myself at night.'' She said in a sad tone that he never heard from her before, it had never occurred to him that such a feisty creature would complain about being outside on her own but then she was still young a baby still in fact despite her size. And she still needed the comfort and attention like one even if his baby had teeth the size of a small boys hand and talons that could slice you in half.

"I'm sorry love I've been neglecting you I'll sleep outside if you like and I'll read to you as well.'' He said and she rumbled happily "Oh, I would like that and could you please read me the Eragon book I'd like that.'' Kevin smiled and ran inside the small hut near her clearing where he'd been sleeping on a cot at the moment he'd been offered more comfortable courters but he'd refused them not wanting to be too far away from Fajra. Grabbing the book he came back out to Fajra who was curled up getting comfortably he wrapped himself in a blanket and laid his head against her side which was warm and comforting. "Shall I being now?'' he asked, "Yes please do I want to find out what happens to the egg.'' And he began to read, he'd gotten to chapter three before he was startled by her loud snoring and folded the page to keep his place and curled up next to her and dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On the fourth week Fajra was growing too large for the small clearing and her need to stretch out her wings was becoming more impulsive. At nearly a month old she needed more feeding and didn't need her food slaughtered and she would often fly off into the night and feed herself at feeding pens and return full and quite pleased with herself. Kevin had to scold her constantly to the point where she couldn't be trusted and the herds had to be moved to more hidden and well-guarded areas to stop her poaching.

" I don't see why I can't feed myself as I like when there's plenty to go around and if the cows and such are for the dragons and I'm a dragon it seems quite reasonable to me that I should be allowed to pick a few up for a snack.'' She said with a huff after Kevin had given her another lecture on the subject.

Kevin sighed and placed a hand over his head "Fajra you can't go around plucking livestock out of pens the herds are rationed out and each dragon is given its fair share if it were allowed for everybody to feed themselves as they like why there'd be fighting over food and havoc everywhere for I'm sure the bigger dragons would over feed themselves and surely let the smaller dragons go hungry and pray tell what about the young dragons who can't yet fight? Would you let them go hungry because of your greed?'' he said not meaning to be mean but telling the honest truth Fajra's actions could be seen as nothing more but pure greed.

Fajra tapped one of her talons on the ground in deep thought and sighed and lowered her head and looked at him with her golden amber eyes " I'm sorry then for acting like a greedy pig and I promise not to do it again.'' And she nudged him with her soft nose and he hugged it and kissed her chin "Its ok my love I'm afraid it's just too dull for you here once we get to the covert you'll feel much better.'' And he patted her side and they went off for a short flight around the sanctuary.

Early the next morning Kevin was woken up by Fajra pushing him with her muzzle, he grumbled " What is it?'' and tried to go back to sleep pulling the blanket over his face , " There's a girl here and she says she's come for you.'' She replied and nudged him again. Kevin opened one eye and turned to see and was shocked to see Captain Aimee standing before him with Brinsop a few feet away. Kevin was quick to stand and give a formal salute but Aimee shook her head " No need for all that were equals here.'' And she smiled and patted his back and eyed Fajra who was eyeing Brinsop suspiciously, "What a beauty she is the Chinese clearly have out done themselves.'' And Fajra bent down to acknowledge the compliment, "Why thank you. Are you Captain Aimee that Kevin has been talking about? He says you are very nice and was the reason why he was here for my hatching which I'm thankful for.''

And she nuzzled Kevin affectionately which made him blush. Brinsop snorted and Aimee rounded on him "Brinsop don't be that way you should be happy for Kevin's promotion.'' And the dragon merely snorted and lowered his head and stepped closer eyeing Fajra who only reached his shoulder, " I've missed you Kevin but I suppose as long as your happy I guess I must be content with it all.'' He said stubbornly.

Brinsop hadn't like the idea of losing him like all dragons they became very possessive of their crews and took it to heart when they lost one to another dragon. Kevin trying to ease the poor creature gave him a chin scratch which he often did when they'd come back from a mission or a bath. But Fajra let out a possessive growl and put a defensive claw around Kevin drawing him closer to her; he could only sigh and patted her talons which were caging him in close to her. Brinsop merely snorted and backed away not wanting to trouble the captains with such childish behavior, and settled himself down.

Aimee shook her head and turned to Kevin who was giving apologizes to Fajra who was eyeing him challengingly. She smiled at them "You two are quite a pair I'm sure you'll do fine in your wing.'' And Kevin stopped his placating to stare at her "My wing you mean they've found someone to assign me to?'' he looked over at her and she nodded her head and handed him a letter stamped with the Admiral's seal. He opened it and read it aloud so Fajra could hear it.

Dear Kevin,

I know I've said this from recent letters already but let me once again congratulate you on your success at harnessing your Fajra I'm quite pleased with you my boy. I'd like to inform you that your little project has been finished and is waiting for your return. But back to business I'm assigning you and your beast to a new wing which we've just formed it is too be deported to the battlefield in Iraq within three months.

Signed,

Admiral Omar

The letter was short and to the point, Fajra seemed to glow in this "Does that mean I'll get to fight?'' she asked with fire in her tone and Aimee shook her head "I see you are a blood thirsty little creature. Yes you're going to be shipped off as soon as your training is finished and you've reached full growth.'' She added, Kevin looked at the letter again " A new wing?'' he said to himself and shoved the letter into his pocket, " So were to leave now I presume?'' he asked already knowing the answer , Aimee nodded her head and winked at him " Also your little surprise has also been finished as well.''

Kevin blushed and looked up at Fajra who was eyeing them both suspiciously, "What surprise?'' she asked looking at him longingly. Kevin just winked and said " You'll see when we get there my love.'' and she huffed and began busying herself thinking of what the surprise could be, while Kevin packed his few belongs into a bag and zipped up his riding jacket his goggles in hand. Aimee was already waiting for him on Brinsop who was speaking with Chief Aloe and Anna; he hadn't noticed them come into the clearing.

They'd come to see them off Aloe shook Kevin's hand and smiled "Take care of her and you of him.'' He added looking at Fajra who nodded "I will not let any harm come to him.'' And she nuzzled Kevin affectionately. Anna who'd been standing quietly sighed and said sadly "Take care my little one and be strong for both you and your captain. And watch over one another.'' And she quickly turned and walked away.

Kevin wanted to go after her but Aloe shook his head "It's hard for mother to watch little ones grow up and leave the nest.'' And with that he said his goodbyes and backed away for them to take off. Fajra lifted him up into the saddle and waited for him to be securely in before taking off flapping her wings she hovered over the ground then pushed off and circled waiting for Brinsop who soon joined her and they quickly set off towards the covert.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they arrived at Key Covert Fajra was panting heavily her head starting to droop her tongue hanging out giving her a silly appearance. Kevin felt more than guilt for pushing her so far the trip took nearly the whole day and it was seven o'clock when they finally landed into the courtyard which was completely empty except for two Greylings napping atop of each other.

Kevin quickly climbed down and ordered two of the men on watch to bring water for her and some food, " You are a brave dear and I'm sorry to push you so hard.'' He laid his cheek against her nose and she hummed "It was nothing just a little tiring.'' And she perked up at the sight of the water brought to her and she drained the whole tube, a man was bringing her a tub of slaughtered pig which she ate greedily and happily.

" I'm going to be gone for only a little while my love I'll be back and then I'll take you to your surprise.'' Fajra let out a happily rumble and nudged him gently. "Well then off you go and don't take too long.'' And she curled herself up to rest, Aimee who was checking on Brinsop who was licking his wet chops after he'd drained his water lead him inside leaving the dragons to rest.

It was dinner time and the whole castle was busy with people walking back an forth some coming from the cafeteria others heading to the showers to wash up. Kevin felt his stomach growl he hadn't eaten since the flight and he desperately needed food. Aimee pulled him into the cafeteria after hearing his stomach growl a third time. "You'll starve yourself if you don't learn to listen to your stomach.'' She said and sat him down at the closes table and she went off to fetch them something to eat.

Kevin looked around searching for any familiar faces he didn't see any and he pulled out his corps phone and began to check his text messages he'd gotten two from Emily since Fajra's hatchling his cousin was quite busy with her training so she couldn't really message him as much as she liked, but she kept him posted on the two texts on what was going on, all the gossip and drama in the covert as well as on Charlie's growth the Winchester had reached his full growth and was a good three tons which was good by Winchester standards.

He sent her a quick text telling her , he'd returned to the covert and couldn't wait for her to meet Fajra. After texting her he sent a quick text to his parents to tell them of his promotion as well as his next destination in the next three months. He knew how his mom would take it, she would whine and mop about it all and beg him not to go. His father would give him his blessing and pray that he would come home safely.

Aimee returned with two trays of food and two cans of cola, Kevin took one of the trays and stared at the food. It was mashed potatoes with a chicken breast with gravy and a biscuit; Kevin didn't turn away from it and dug in. Aimee taking a minute to eat to check her phone and send a few texts before she started eating as well, with a grime face.

"Kevin your back!'' A roaring voice nearly scarred him out of his chair, Kevin turned to see Captain Jackson standing behind him, Kevin chuckled " Good to see you Jackson.'' And he got up to hug his friend who huffed, "Is that your beauty out there, my Thanatos has become quite taken with her the big flirt.'' And he patted his back and took up a chair, "How are you Captain Aimee has Harry called you back?'' he asked and she stared at him coldly. Captain Harry Young was Aimee's on again and off again boyfriend the pair were constantly arguing but then getting back together just as quickly after they'd gotten into a fight.

"He's busy at Clearwater and will be back in two days.'' She said a little anger in her tone and looked back at her plate. Kevin trying to sooth the tension at the table pulled at Jackson's jacket "Where is your brother Jaxson?'' he asked looking around for Jackson's twin brother who shared his name but was spelled differently. Jackson chuckled "My slutty brother is in bed with Captain Tyler of Astron you know the Longwing.'' He said with no shame at his brother's fooling around attics.

Aimee quickly excused herself from the table and said hurriedly "Kevin when you're done talking to that bastard please go see the Admiral.'' And she left them to join another table full of women captains. Jackson pleased at seeing her go whispered in Kevin's ear "So when are you going to come in my bed or are you still in that closet of yours.'' He said in a sinister tone and Kevin pushed him away. "Stop that I'm not in the closet just because I don't sleep around like you.''

Jackson smirked "Alright don't get your panties in a not.'' And he pulled at his chin and smirked "So have you seen anyone you like hmmm?'' he said looking at Kevin who flushed and busied himself with drinking his cola. Jackson took this as a no and said happily "Well there's a fine collection of men here you know since sexuality is no secret here.'' He said truthfully, the Corps before had a little problem with gay men or women joining the service. But that quickly changed when it was discovered that Longwings would allow a gay man to harness them due to their feminine nature, not saying all gays had a feminine side a lot of the gays in the corps had a manly attitude about them but still had the gentleness of a women the Longwings cling too.

They were given the most gracious respect and now a days it wasn't surprising that a person's sexuality wasn't judged by others since most of the captains were bisexual anyways making the corps more inviting then other branches of the arm. Kevin scratched his chin "I know Jackson but I want a little more than a one night fling every night.'' He said and got up from the table, "I'll see you later bro.'' and he walked out heading for the Admiral's office.

The Admiral was happily eating his own dinner with a senior captain in his office when he arrived. "Oh, Kevin so glad of you to come please have a seat and let me introduce you.'' And he pointed to a chair next to the desk and Kevin quickly sat down, the man looked at him oddly making him shrink back a bit with cold blue eyes. But Omar was quick to reassure him "Now don't worry this is not an ambush so relax. Now this is Captain Nick Perry of Vitani the Cauchador Real.'' and the man offered his hand "Pleasure to meet you.'' He said in a big booming voice and Kevin quickly shook it.

Admiral Omar quickly poured them a glass of wine and offered it to them after a few sips he said pulling at his greying beard. "Captain Nick is going to be the instructor of the wing for the first two weeks of training. The rest of your wing is coming from different coverts.'' He sat his glass down " Until then you'll be taking care of your dragon and Nick here has agreed that it would be best that she's tutored by Vitani for a few days, not to say you haven't done a good job or anything with her according from the reports I've read from you.'' He said seeing Kevin's face flash a little worried at the thought that he might have miss taught his charge.

Kevin nodded his head and finished his glass, "Yes sir I understand sir.'' And the Admiral told him he could leave after a few quick words and some paper work that needed signing was signed. Kevin left feeling rather tired and drained it had been a very long day.

Fajra was busily talking to Jackson's dragon Thanatos a Parnassian the big white dragon was talking happily with her as well. Fajra quickly noticed that Kevin was watching and seemed to blush if a dragon could blush and lowered her head for him to pet. "Kevin this is Thanatos he's been telling me about all the fun things and sights around here. And he says that tomorrow that if he and his captain aren't busy he'd give me a tour if you didn't mind.'' And she looked back at the Parnassian who was looking back at her bashfully.

Kevin could see he was caught between some future courtship and he wasn't going to deny her, her rights to accept a friendly gesture. "Why of course I don't mind just don't get into trouble.'' He said and she rumbled happily and all but knocked him over in her excitement. Thanatos seemed quite pleased with himself and said politely in his charming voice by dragon standards "I'll come for you in the morning after breakfast.'' He said and he bowed and walked away to wait for his captain to return.

Fajra watched him go and asked impatiently "Now may I go see my surprise?'' and he smiled "But of course come I'm quite sure you'll love it.'' he climbed aboard her and strapped himself in. "I'm ready my love.'' and she took off and he pointed her east of the coverts where their wing was to be housed. Fajra arrived at the sight and rumbled "Which clearing is it?'' she asked and he pointed to one of the largest of the clearings and she dropped down. And stood in awe at her surprise, a large pavilion built out of white marble with a black roof was standing before her freshly swept, a drinking fountain attached to pavilion was spilling clear water into a pool for her to drink from.

Fajra stared at it and looked down at him "Is this for me?'' she asked and he nodded and patted her side "Go try it out.'' And she did climbing over the small steps meant for human use she circled the inside of the pavilion her talons clacking on the hard marble her tongue sticking out tasting the air and she made happy noises that sounded like a large cat purring. She tasted the water from the pool and purred "It's nice and cool.'' she looked up at the large Chinese lanterns hung up, that lit up the whole clearing in a bright light.

"This is so lovely and no one else's pavilion is so lovely. But wasn't it expensive for you?'' she asked a little worriedly and he quickly dampened that thought "Don't worry about that I'm quite well paid and I've got a lot of money in the bank. So you shouldn't worry about my expenses.'' And he smiled as she pulled him closer to her and rubbed her soft nose against him "Thank you it's so nice and lovely.'' She looked the pavilion up and down and asked "How did you do it? It must have taken weeks to build it.'' he patted her head and let her in on the secret.

He'd secretly had the plans made for the pavilion made days before her hatching he was going to use it as a bit of a bribe which he was a little shamed to say if she hadn't taken to harnessing to him at first. And the whole month they spent at the sanctuary he had the pavilion built by lucky coincidence where their wings was going to be housed and so it was done under his super vision when he could get away.

She rumbled "You are quite clever if you had showed this to me I would have let you harness me in a heartbeat.'' And they both laughed and she hugged him close with her wings. "I love you.'' She said after they'd settled down in the pavilion to rest and look at the stars after he dimmed the lanterns. "I love you to let's get some sleep.'' And she rumbled happily as he laid his cheek against her side and they both went into a deep peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Kevin was eating his breakfast in the clearing with Fajra who was happily tearing into two cows that had been brought to her. She'd grown a couple of feet over night, as he watched her eat he spotted her eyeing the sky looking for Thantos who was supposed to come and show her around the whole covert.

Kevin had agreed to stay with her until Thantos came, he was free for the rest of the week and since the rest of the flight hadn't arrived he was free to do as he pleased. Kevin draining his coffee mug belched and stepped off the large steps to the pavilion.

"He's late.'' Fajra said in an irritated tone her tail lashing the air snapping a few branches off the nearby trees. Kevin chuckled at her and patted her side. "Now be patient my dear he'll show.'' He chuckled as she twisted and turned hoping to catch sight of Thantos.

"Oh, here he comes.'' Fajra pronounced excitedly and rouse on her haunches and bugled a greeting to the coming Parnassian flying in a hurried pace with Jackson clinging to his saddle yelling at him to slow down.

He landed with a big thud shaking the trees and scarring a flock of birds from their trees; he shook himself and then lowered Jackson down who was red faced and scolding him for such reckless behavior. "I said I was sorry but if you hadn't taken so long getting ready. I wouldn't have been so late and then I wouldn't have had to rush here.'' Thantos retorted and then turned to Fajra ignoring his captain's scolding stare. Fajra was nuzzling Kevin closely " Are you sure you'll be alright while I'm gone?'' she asked looking at Thantos who was eyeing her in an affectionate way that made Kevin a little worried.

"Yes my dear I'll be fine I've got some stuff to do at the base and then I've got to see to our crew we've been assigned to.'' He said and patted her soft nose and she let out a happy purr. "Well alright I will be back as soon as I can and then we may go flying.'' She said and spread out her wings and turned to Thantos who was waiting patiently, "I'm ready we may go now.'' Thantos with a playful rumble nudged Jackson, "I will be back soon I promise.'' Jackson his anger gone patted his dragon's muzzle. "Go on then you silly thing don't keep her waiting.'' And with that the two dragons took off and disappeared into the clouds.

Kevin watched them disappear and sighed, Jackson gave him a sharp pat on the back "Don't worry Thantos might be a big dragonet but he's very wise and won't let her get into trouble.'' This gave him some comfort and he invited Jackson inside his apartment built into the clearing. The apartment was a rather small house it had a kitchen a bathroom and bedroom. The living room was the largest part of the house second only to the bed room. A small TV. was in the corner and a small coffee table with two couches as well.

Jackson sat himself down on the couch, stripping off his jacket sighed "That great behemoth of mine is a sucker for fancy wings.'' He said as Kevin handed him a beer from the little fridge in the kitchen.

"I hope he hasn't gotten into his head that she's ready for breeding?'' Kevin said his face filled with worry, dragons often mated once or twice every two years and some dragons showed attachments to other dragons in particular when it was their time. Jackson chuckled "Now don't worry about that remember dragons aren't like dogs or cats. They do have some self-control and besides she's far too young for that stuff I'd give it until she's fully grown then you can start worrying about her getting into trouble and even then I'm sure the breeders will have some beast lined up for her.'' And he sipped his beer ending the matter and leaving Kevin with a little less to worry about.

"Now enough of that, let's talk about the on goings of the covert.'' Jackson said placing his beer on the table, he loved to gossip and he had a knack for knowing things he shouldn't.

Kevin sighed there was no way of getting out of this and he killed the rest of his beer and grabbed himself and Jackson another.

Jackson was full of information he constantly spoke about all the cheating and sneaking around some captains where doing and he talked about two captains who were both pregnant by the same man and how both were furious with the whole situation and nearly tore the man's testicles off if his dragon didn't put up a huge fuss.

They'd both gone through a few more beers and were feeling a little groggy and unfocused, Jackson was chuckling to himself about some private joke he'd heard and Kevin was no better. The dragons were still not back yet and Kevin didn't need to meet his crew for a while yet and could afford the lost time. He hummed to himself and didn't notice Jackson coming from behind the couch and wrap his arms around him and whispered in his ear " The dragons won't be back for a while yet, and I'm so damned horny.'' He said and started to slowly rub his hands against Kevin's chest and started kissing the back of his neck.

Kevin still groggy but not that groggy grabbed his hand and turned to look at him, "I'm not that desperate and I'm sure there are others who can help you out.'' He said and tried to get up only to have Jackson flip over the couch and onto his lap his arms wrapped tight around his neck. "Now, don't be so stubborn you want to as much as me.'' and he started rubbing the hardening bulge in his pants making Kevin moan lowly. " Just relax and go with it.'' Jackson said and locked his lips with his.

The kiss wasn't passionate and was rougher than what he was use to, but Kevin didn't mind almost on cue his urges took over and Jackson was quite a willing partner at the moment. He flipped Jackson onto his back so that he was on top. They were still locked and were now kissing each other drunken like, taking off Jackson's shirt he started kissing all over his chest, Jackson had a fine body despite the fact that he'd often skip the gym practices. Jackson was moaning loudly and Kevin stopped to lock lips with him and started sucking on his neck making Jackson moan louder and him harder.

Jackson stripped Kevin of his shirt and soon their pants and other clothing were a fine mess on the floor, Kevin was rather rough then usually normally he was rather gentler and more romantic about his loving but either due to the beer or just the fact that it was Jackson who was rather a whore in his own right, had changed him and he was a little too rough which Jackson had no problem with and responded with equal enthusiasm so everything was sweet bliss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kevin woke up in a sweat; Jackson was sleeping on his chest snoring happily his thin muscular arms wrapped tightly around him. He looked around and noticed they were both naked and in a very awkward positions with Jackson left leg resting on top of his making it impossible for him to move. He looked at his watch on his wrist and sighed an hour had gone by since the dragons left he needed to get up and change and get ready to meet his crew. Sliding Jackson's arms loose he slid off the couch , Jackson mumbled sleepily and turned, " What's up?'' he grumbled getting up to stretch, " What time is it?'' he said rubbing his eyes and reached for his clothes. " Almost eleven o'clock in the afternoon.'' Kevin said putting his shirt on and reaching for his pants.

Jackson chuckled, "Someone hasn't lost his touch.'' He kidded as he slipped on his boots and grabbed his jacket. Kevin snorted "I see you've learned some new tricks as well.'' He said for he could not lie that Jackson was indeed impressive in the bedroom or in this case the living room. Jackson flushed and smiled, "I aim to please.'' he chuckled smugly which Kevin ignored as he put on his riding jacket and headed for the door.

The dragons were just returning when they stepped outside, Fajra and Thantos were rumbling happily together as they took a drink from her fountain. They walked out to meet them, Fajra lowered her head for him to pat and scratch her eye ridges, "Had a good trip?'' he asked as she purred happily, "Oh, yes the covert is quite nice and so are the dragons we've meet.'' She said joyfully. Thantos was consorting with his captain who was scratching his chin making the big dragon rumble happily. "We best be off.'' Jackson said patting his beast nose, Kevin nodded his head, "Alright then, thank you Thantos for taking her out and keeping her safe.'' Thantos rumbled "No problem Captain Kevin I was happy to.''

He then bowed politely to Fajra, "Goodbye I hope to see you soon. Maybe will go on another flight together.'' Fajra nodded, "I'd like that.'' She added eyeing Thantos who puffed out his chest and gave a sharp nod.

Jackson eyed his beast and shook his head and said a final goodbye he climbed aboard and gave a salute which Kevin mimicked and they took off. Fajra watched them go and made sure Thantos was far off before turning to Kevin, " He's nice but a bit of a show off.'' She added and he chuckled, "Yes but I think he just didn't know how to act around such a beautiful dragon.'' She hummed in his praise. "I'm hungry?'' she added and he patted her side, "Well I've got to see our new crew. So we can take a flight over the feeding grounds since they're near the crew barracks.'' He went off to fetch his harness and quickly climbed aboard her back once he was safely secure she pushed off and he guided her to the east coverts feeding pens.

Other dragons were feeding at the pens, most captains preferred calling for the food to be brought to their beast. But Kevin thought it gave the dragons something to do then sleep about lazily all day and it honed their natural hunting skills and kept them sharp in flight. He had Fajra land near the barracks all the crews of the east wings housed here when not on duty. Fajra lowered him down and looked about herself at the men who were eyeing her wide eyed. "They are staring at me.'' She said curiously looking down at him, "It's alright you are one of the first Chinese dragons ever to hatch on U.S. soil. You're different from the other breeds they're used to seeing.'' Fajra looked to the men who had returned to their work but were still looking on at her. "They are very odd.'' Was all she could say and he gave her a final pat before sending her off to feed.

He watched her circle around the large pen the animals panicking as she hovered over them, she quickly dove down and grabbed a cow and landed near a grassy field were other dragons were feeding their captains watching nearby.

Once he was sure she was alright, he headed to the barracks which where large apartments where all the crews lived according to rank. The site of the building made him remember his time at the barracks in the north wings grounds, as he walked about a few cadets all varying in age from sixteen to eighteen were drilling themselves while other much older groups mostly likely lieutenants were playing a game of cards. He headed straight for the small main building of the complex; he was greeted by two elderly gentlemen probably in their forties judging from their lack of hair and wrinkles upon their face. They were both behind a large desk talking behind some papers, they both smiled when they spotted him, "Welcome sir I'm John manger of East Wing crew barracks." He said in a hoarse voice and then turned to the man next to him, "And this is first lieutenant Marcus, he's in charge of the ground crews.'' The man, Marcus nodded and offered his hand, "Pleasure to meet you sir.'' And Kevin took the offered hand, "The pleasure is mine sirs. I'm Captain Kevin of Fajra.''

Both men were taken back by his naming of Fajra, it was John who spoke up first, " Fajra the Chinese dragon we've heard about?'' he asked looking at him with disbelief, Kevin merely nodded and said " Yes she is a Sháo-Lung or Scarlet Flower as her breed is called in English.'' His words seemed to bring life into John's eyes, "Oh, well congratulations Captain, I've heard of your name before and nothing but good words I assure you.'' Lieutenant Marcus gave his congrats and Kevin except gratefully, but quickly returned to the work at hand. "Sirs if you don't mind I'd like to meet my crew. Before Fajra finishes her meal and comes looking for me.'' He said giving the men a little jump at the thought of a dragon bearing down on them looking for her captain. Marcus was quick to speak, "No worries the crew will be called up at once.'' He said and quickly left the desk and picked up a phone whistling out a wave of commands into it before hanging up and returning. "Your crew will be here shortly.'' He said and returned to his desk to pick up his coffee mug and chugged it down, John stood up and then stretched, " Damn I'm old.'' He joked as he rubbed his back, "Come with me outside and will see to your crew.''

Kevin followed both John and Marcus outside they walked down a dirt path towards a large gym, Kevin took the time to look pass the fence towards the feeding grounds hoping to see Fajra but he didn't see her and he hoped that she didn't worry too much for him. When they were inside the gym they were greeted by the crew all fifty-one of them to be exact, they were all filed out according to rank, they all saluted him and the other superior officers and they returned the gesture. John spoke first, "At ease men, now I've come to bring you your captain. Please Captain Kevin come forward.'' He turned to Kevin and he stepped forward a little nervous at the several eyes staring at him, he gave a weak smile before speaking, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you im Captain Kevin of Fajra, and I hope that I can serve you all well.'' he said and they all gave him a firm salute, "Sir it would be a pleasure to work under you sir.'' They all said in unison which made Kevin feel as though he were talking to robots instead of men and women. But he took it in stride as good training and smiled and gave them a salute in return.

Once Marcus had left Kevin made his way around the crew talking to each and every one of them asking for their name and history. Most were very eager to tell him why others were quite shy and withdrawn his first and second lieutenants were very impressive, one was a twenty-four year old women his first Lieutenant Ivy she was bright women with three years' experience on dragons and as ground crew, she was short with long black hair her skin was a light brown but dark in some places all in all she was fine built and seem to have good weight on her shoulders. Next was his second Lieutenant Dan he was twenty-two and had only two year experience with dragons he was a bright with his blond buzzed haircut and green eyes he was muscular but not big and buff like some of the captains. He had a handsome face and nice smile which hinted to Kevin that the man was a charmer if he ever saw one. But they were chosen with high recommendations so he knew they would be the best.

After he greeted everyone one he asked them to follow him outside to the feeding grounds to meet Fajra who was just finishing her third cow and was crunching on the bones, she turned when she spotted him and his company. "Oh, you've returned,'' she said her voice muffled but the bone in her mouth, "Yes love I told you I wouldn't take long.'' He said patting her foreleg, she hummed happily and then turned looking at their captive audience who were all wide eyed as they looked her up and down she was indeed an impressive site even if she wasn't at her full growth yet. "Hello.'' She said eyeing them oddly then turned to Kevin, "They are very odd.'' She said in a dragon's version of a whisper. He chuckled "Don't worry they are just impressed at your beauty after all they've never seen a dragon like you before.'' He gave her a gentle pat and then began introductions make sure Fajra was introduced to every member of the crew and made sure each crew member had gotten a good look at her, mostly to show off he admitted to himself as well as to reassure her that she was indeed a beautiful sight to be seen.

Once everyone was introduced he dismissed the crew and told them to take it easy for they would be busy in the next few days with training once their wing was fully established. Fajra flew them back to their clearing as she landed a group of men were standing there waiting, he slid down her leg and approached the men, "Hello gentlemen how may I help you?'' one man walk forward eyeing Fajra still in awe before speaking, " Sir my name is Pete im your ground crew master and I've come to report that your lady beast's harnesses are ready and waiting for use.'' He said and smiled, "Might I say sir she is a real beauty.'' He said and smiled as he looked at Fajra who was heading into her pavilion to drink from her fountain. "Thank you sir your too kind.'' Kevin said smiling as his girl quenched her thirst.

Kevin had the ground crew get Fajra out of the temporary harness they were using, once she was free of it she yawned widely and went to sleep. Kevin smirked and thanked the crew for their work before heading inside. He spent the rest of the day reading and looking out his window at Fajra sleeping soundly in her pavilion, he folded his page and headed to the kitchen, he checked the fridge to see if there was anything he could make instead of heading to the dining hall. He was in luck there were enough eggs left for him to make and omelet, but he'd have to place an order in for more supplies soon. Closing the fridge he picked out the window to make sure his charge was still asleep before cooking, she was still in the same place he left her, sleeping soundly her sides going up and down in soothing breaths.


End file.
